Mutual Secrets
by VioletLink7
Summary: Kagome attends a new school and befriends a boy name Shuichi. When he comes over to help her study, they're pushed down the well by some unknown entity and up 500 years in the past! Mild Kagome/Kurama and Koenma/Boton
1. Chapter 1

This story was _really_ fun to write! :D I got sucked into YuYu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossovers this weekend and couldn't help but write one. I took a little liberty with the canon, but it's fanfiction! Anyway, I'll just get on with the story! Enjoy and please review. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kagome placed her hands on the edge of the well, looking down into it and sighing. It had been over a year; today she was missing them more than usual. She put her foot on the edge and used it as leverage to jump in.

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well, still very much in her own time. The well stopped letting her through the day she came back after completing the Shikon jewel. Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Inuyasha...

"I hope they're all doing well," Kagome said to no one as she climbed from the well. She walked back to her house; tomorrow she was going to start at a new school called Meioh Private Academy.

-o-

Shuichi Minamino sat at his desk, staring absentmindedly out the window. They'd just returned from the Dark Tournament a week ago. The teacher called everyone's attention to introduce a new student. A girl with long black hair walked in wearing the pink Meioh uniform.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you," the girl bowed to the class.

"Please, take the seat next to Mr. Minamino," the teacher gestured toward Shuichi. He proceeded to begin class as Kagome sat down.

"Shuichi Minamino," he whispered, "it's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at him and turned her attention to the teacher.

Later, Shuichi grabbed Kagome, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure," she replied. He led her up to the roof where he usually ate lunch. "Nice view," she observed.

"Yeah, I love it up here," Shuichi replied, sitting down and taking out his lunch.

Kagome followed suit, "Don't you have any friends to eat lunch with?"

"No, not really."

"Really?" Kagome asked, worriedly. Why wouldn't he have any friends? He seemed so nice.

Shuichi laughed at her worried expression, "It's not that I don't have friends, but they go to another school."

"Oh. Well why don't you have any friends at school?"

He shrugged, "Just never really connected with anyone here, I guess."

Kagome nodded, "Why'd you ask me to eat lunch with you?"

"Thought you might need a friend, being new and all," Shuichi told her. Truthfully, he didn't know why he'd asked her; he never talked to new students. There was just something about this girl.

"Well, thanks," Kagome smiled at him. They continued to eat their lunch in silence.

After school, they waved to each other as they went their separate ways. Some girls ran up to Kagome as she was walking.

"Hey, new girl!" one of them called, "Kagome right? I'm Aiko, this is Miho and Yukari."

"Hello," Kagome smiled.

"What's up with you and Shuichi Minamino?" Miho asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was puzzled, "He just said he thought I might need a friend, since I'm new."

"But Shuichi doesn't talk to anybody!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Really? He seems perfectly nice."

"He's the cold-hearted genius of Meioh! And he'd _gorgeous_; he even has a fan club," Miho told her.

Kagome laughed, "A fan club, really?"

"Yeah! So what's up with you two?!" Aiko asked again.

"Nothing!" Kagome insisted, "We just ate lunch together."

"_He asked you to eat lunch with him?!"_ they asked together.

"Yeah…" Kagome was getting nervous about the third degree. "Look, guys, I need to get home. It was nice to meet you!" She called as she ran off as fast as he could. As the week went on, Kagome and Shuichi continued to eat lunch together, and the school went crazy with rumors about the new girl and the cold-hearted genius.

-o-

Two months after they met, Kagome and Shuichi were eating lunch on the roof together as usual.

"Ready for the test next week?" Shuichi asked. He found he enjoyed Kagome's company quite a bit, but couldn't let himself like her as more than a friend. How would she react to his heritage?

"Ugh, not at all!" Kagome complained.

Shuichi laughed, "I could help you study if you'd like."

"Would you? That'd be great!" Kagome cried happily. "Is today too soon? You could come over for dinner."

"I'd be happy to," Shuichi smiled. He supposed he could be content just to be around this girl.

-o-

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she and Shuichi walked into her house.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" her mother called.

"Shuichi and I are going up to my room to study."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Come on," Kagome said, pulling Shuichi to her room. They studied for two hours before Kagome's mom called them for dinner. Afterward, she suggested Kagome give Shuichi a tour of the shrine. As they walked around the property, Kagome pointed out interesting things.

"This tree has been here for over five hundred years," she said.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, putting his hand on the tree. "That's fascinating. I love plants."

"You do?" Kagome leaned against the tree, laughing. "I'd love to see the look on some of the other students' faces if they found out the cold-hearted genius loves flowers."

"Come on, it's not that funny," Shuichi said, turning to her.

"It kinda is," she laughed again. Kagome loved being with Shuichi, but she denied having more than friendly feelings for the red-head. If she couldn't talk about a huge part of her life without sounding insane, how could they be more than friends?

"What's over there, Kagome?" he asked, pointing to a building.

"Oh, that's just the well house. I can show you if you'd like," she walked toward the building followed by Shuichi. "There's not much in here," she said, leaning on the edge of the well. Shuichi felt like there was something important about this place, but it_ looked_ perfectly normal. Then again so did he.

"It's still an interesting piece of history, the wood looks really old," he said, running his hand along the edge of the well. Kagome turned around and looked down into the well with Shuichi. The two of them felt hands on their backs and before they could react, they were falling into the well. Shuichi turned and pulled Kagome so she landed on top of him, cushioning her fall.

"Shuichi are you alright?!" Kagome asked, getting off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, standing up, "We'd better get out of here. Where's the ladder?"

Shuichi looked around, "I don't see one, are you sure there's supposed to be a ladder in here?"

"It was here two weeks ago," Kagome told him, "Wait a minute, these vines..."

"What about them?"

"They can't be here..." Kagome said, mostly to herself. She looked up and saw stars where she should have seen the ceiling of the well house. "It can't be...Shuichi help me climb up." He did as she asked, climbing up right after her.

"It's really true..." Kagome muttered before running off without another word. Shuichi had no idea what was going on or where they were, but he ran after her anyway. Neither of them noticed a pair of shadows dart out of the well and follow them.

"Kaede?!" he heard her yell as she ran into a village. Shuichi noticed the village looked like something from 500 years ago. In fact, it looked like the village the owner of the Shikon jewel lived in. She was so powerful, even the great thief Yoko Kurama had deemed it an unnecessary risk. But that hadn't stopped him from learning everything he could about the jewel.

"Kagome?" he heard an old woman ask as he finally caught up to the girl.

"I'm back," Kagome grinned, "I don't know why it worked this time, but we fell into the well just now and ended up here."

"We?" Kaede asked, just noticing Shuichi.

"Oh, this is my friend Shuichi."

"Hello," Shuichi said. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Shuichi, I should explain," Kagome replied.

"Why don't ye come inside and sit down?" Kaede offered. They gratefully accepted and followed her inside. Kagome told Shuichi the whole story about the Shikon jewel, Inuyasha, Naraku, and everything.

"I know it's a bit hard to believe," she said when she'd finished.

"It _is_ a fantastic tale," Shuichi said, "but look around, we're obviously no longer at your family's shrine."

"So you believe me?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes," Shuichi smiled at her. His own past was far less believable, anyway. Kagome suddenly jumped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you for believing me!" Kagome exclaimed. Maybe there was a future for them, after all.

Shuichi laughed, "You're welcome." Maybe she wouldn't react badly to him, after all. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man! I thought I posted this a week ago! Sorry about thaaaat! **

* * *

Hello again! Back with another chapterrrr. One of my reviewers commented on how fast-paced this is and how it lacks description. I'm sorry, it's something I've been trying to work on. I think it's a consequence of the fact that the first real writing I ever did was a short story and my teacher encouraged me to be less descriptive and move the story along fast. So I apologize if you wish there was more description, I'll try harder next time! Without further ado, enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

(is it YuYu or Yu Yu?)

* * *

**Chapter T****wo**

Inuyasha burst through the door of Kaede's house, "I thought I smelled Kagome!"

"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome laughed.

"You really are here!" he ran to hug his friend. "Why are you here?"

"Some greeting _that_ is!" she said, but laughed, "Shuichi and I accidentally fell into the well."

"Shuichi?" Inuyasha questioned.

The redhead in question stood up and walked over to them, "Hello, Kagome and I go to school together." Inuyasha got in his face, sniffing him, sizing him up. Shuichi just stood his ground.

He looked suspiciously at Suichi before turning to Kagome, "But wait, if you could still come through the well, why haven't you been here for over a year?"

"Because I couldn't come through the well," Kagome said. "Not until today; I still don't know why."

"Well, we'll figure that out later," Inuyasha said.

"You're right; I want to go see the others! Where are they?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"They live here, in the village," Inuyasha told her. "Come on, I'll take you to Sango and Miroku's house."

"So they did get married then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, almost a year ago," Inuyasha replied.

"That's great," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha kicked the door open when they arrived, "Hey monk! I got someone here to see you!"

Miroku walked in, "Inuyasha must you always-" he stopped when he saw her, "Kagome!" He ran to hug her, then called out, "Sango! Shippo! Come here!"

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked as she and Shippo poked their heads into the room.

_"Kagome?!"_ they asked in unison. Both the youkai slayer and the little kitsune tackled her in a hug at the same time.

"It's so good to see all of you!" Kagome laughed. "Shippo, you've grown!"

"Hey, Kagome, who's this?" Miroku asked, nodding to Shuichi.

"This is my friend Shuichi," Kagome introduced, getting off the floor, "he fell into the well with me."

"Well, any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours," Miroku stated.

"Thank you," Shuichi replied, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"And you too," Sango said. "So Kagome, I thought you couldn't come through the well anymore?"

"I couldn't until today," Kagome replied.

"Well, we can figure out why tomorrow," Miroku said. "Tonight we celebrate Kagome's return!" They all agreed. The night was spent eating and catching up. Kagome told them how her family was doing, how she'd changed schools, and about meeting Shuichi.

Sango talked about her and Miroku's wedding, how Shippo had begun living with them in the absence of a family. Inuyasha and Kaede really hadn't changed much. Their lives had been far less exciting since the jewel was finished, but it was nice in a way.

After everyone had gone to bed, Suichi decided to go outside. He took a deep breath; he'd missed the clean air of the past. Not to mention the stars; he lay on the grass staring up at them.

Kagome came outside and lay down beside him, "I'm not so sure it was an accident that we came here."

"What makes you say that?" Shuichi asked, but he'd been thinking the same thing.

"I thought I felt someone push me," she replied.

"I thought I did too," Shuichi said, turning to look at her. "But why would someone push us into a well?" He wondered if he should tell her of his youkai past; she'd been so open with him earlier. He was still afraid of her reaction, though the great Yoko Kurama would never admit it. That he couldn't stand to lose this human girl.

"I have no idea," Kagome replied. "Unless they wanted me to come to the past again."

"But you said the well no longer worked until today, how would someone arrange that?" Shuichi was at a loss, for once.

"I don't know, Shuichi," Kagome sighed, "none of this makes sense."

Shuichi stood up and extended a hand to Kagome, "We should get some sleep. We can figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed and took the offered hand. The two walked into the house together, unaware of being watched. Two shadows sat in the bushes, observing everything.


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, this story is _not _in any way, meant to be taken seriously. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Koenma, what are you looking at?" Boton questioned her boss as she walked into his office.

"Our favorite kitsune has a new friend," the now-permanently-teenaged Koenma replied, pointing to his view screen.

"So you're spying on him?" Boton asked.

"Are you asking because you care about the ethical implications?"

"No, not really, figured I should at least try to act professional," Boton replied, jumping up to sit on Koenma's desk. "So what's so interesting about this new friend of his?"

"She's a miko," Koenma replied, "and they pretty obviously like each other, but won't say anything because of their mutual secrets."

"Well, that's just silly," Boton said, looking at the screen which showed Shuichi and Kagome laughing as they ate lunch together. "Aww look how cute they are! We have to get them together!" Koenma laughed, looking at his subordinate, she was adorable.

"Well, that won't happen unless we force them to reveal their secrets to one another!"

"I take it you have a plan," Boton asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do!"

"Can't you just tell them?" George the ogre piped up, rolling his eyes at his boss's flirting.

Koenma and Boton looked at him like he had three heads, "Why would we do that? This is much more fun!" They blushed when they realized they'd said it at the same time.

-o-

That was a month prior to Kagome and Shuichi falling down the well. Koenma and Boton were sitting in the bushes watching the two walk back into Miroku's and Sango's house.

"Pushing them into the well got _her _to confess, but not Kurama!" Boton complained.

"Stubborn fox," Koenma agreed. "We may have to up the ante a bit."

"What do you have in mind?" Boton questioned with a devious look on her face. Koenma's only reply was an evil smile of his own.

-o-

"Shuichi, Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed their hands after breakfast the next morning, "take a walk down to the river with me?" She asked, but didn't give them a choice as she dragged them outside.

Shuichi laughed, "I think Inuyasha and I are capable of walking on our own." Kagome blushed and released them before continuing down to the river.

"What's so special about the river?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to take a walk, is that so wrong?" Kagome asked. "It's far more beautiful here than in my time."

"It certainly is," Shuichi agreed.

"Hey, Shu-whatever," Inuyasha began as Kagome walked ahead of them.

"Shuichi," he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replied, "Why do you smell like youki?"

"Do I?" Shuichi mused. "That's good to know."

"Are you going to answer or not?"

"It's a bit of a story," Shuichi told him. Kagome then walked back towards them and grabbed Shuichi's hand to pull him along faster, cutting off their conversation. "Kagome why are you in such a rush?" Shuichi laughed.

Before the girl could answer, Shuichi tripped over an invisible wire and fell forwards. Despite his best efforts, he landed on top of Kagome and their lips touched. Shuichi pulled back quickly in surprise, blushing; Kagome was frozen solid.

"Wait a minute," Shuichi snapped out of it. He realized he'd just been tripped using a wire. He gave Inuyasha a pointed look, and the hanyou surprisingly caught his meaning. They both dashed in opposite directions and grabbed onto the shirts of the people at each end of the trip wire. Inuyasha walked out of the trees back toward Kagome carrying Boton and Shuichi walked out carrying Koenma.

"And just what are you two doing?" Shuichi asked the prince he was still holding onto.

"I don't have to answer that," Koenma replied indignantly. "Now, as your boss, I order you to release me!"

"Shuichi who are these people?" Kagome, who'd finally recovered, asked. "What did he mean boss?"

"Exactly as it sounds, I work for him," Shuichi replied casually. "I have a feeling we just found out who pushed us into the well, Kagome."

"Why would they do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's a good question. Follow me, Inuyasha," Shuichi smirked as he walked to the river and held Koenma above it. Inuyasha followed suit with Boton. "Don't think we won't drop you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Koenma and Boton shouted in unison.

"Oh, I certainly would," Shuichi grinned like a fox as he let his eyes turn gold.

"What about you?" Boton asked Inuyasha, "You seem like a reasonable hanyou…" Inuyasha just laughed. Shuichi started to release his hold on Koenma.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk!"

"Good," Shuichi laughed, "now talk."

"You're not gonna let me go first?"

"Nope."

"Fine," the prince pouted. "Boton and I decided you and the miko should stop hiding your identities form one another."

"So you forced us into the past?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, yeah, that was Koenma's plan to put you in a situation where you'd reveal your secrets…" Boton replied.

"Uh-huh…" Shuichi said. "So basically, you two spied on us and then came up with a scheme that would force us to reveal our secrets in a way that would entertain you?" Koenma and Boton's silence was all the answer he needed and he dropped the prince straight into the river. Inuyasha did the same with Boton and they both turned away.

"You have some explaining to do," Kagome told Shuichi.

"Heh, I suppose I do," Shuichi replied sheepishly. "Have you ever heard of the thief Yoko Kurama?"

"I heard stories about him all the time growing up," Inuyasha replied; Kagome just shook her head. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Well, Kagome, he was a kitsune; a cold-hearted thief—the greatest thief in history. Much of the world knew and feared him. As for what he has to do with anything, about seventeen years ago Kagome's and my time, he was caught."

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"He nearly died, and was forced to merge with a human body. He chose a pregnant woman whose child did not yet have a soul; her name was Shiori Minamino, and she named her child Shuichi," he finished.

Kagome gasped, "You mean you're…"

"A youkai, yes. And please call me Kurama."

"Kurama," she tried out the name, liking the sound of it, "why didn't you tell me before?"

"Until yesterday I thought you were a normal girl," Kurama replied honestly. "I suppose I should have told you yesterday, though, sorry."

"It's fine," Kagome told him.

"So you're alright with this?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled, "Thank you for telling me."

"That explains why you smell like youki," Inuyasha observed. Koenma and Boton pulled themselves out of the river then.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, actually, I believe it was," Kurama smiled.

"I hate kitsune…" Koenma grumbled.


	4. Epilogue

Aaaand it's finished! This was such a fun story. ;) I'll get back to being serious some time... Well, enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kurama and Kagome stayed in the past for another week so she could spend time with her friends and he could teach Shippo about being a kitsune. Koenma and Boton went home after Kurama had a talk with the prince.

_"Instead of messing with my life, why don't you pass the time by doing your job? Or how about you ask our favorite grim reaper on a date?" Kurama smiled knowingly._

_ "Now why would you suggest a thing like that?!" Koenma blushed furiously._

_ "You think I didn't notice why you made this form permanent?"_

_ "I—I—"_

_ "Koenma, I think she likes you too," Kurama smiled at him. "It can't hurt to ask her."_

_ "I guess you're right," he sighed._

_ "Good. Now stay out of my business!" Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he kicked the prince down the well and back to the present._

_Boton walked over to him after saying her goodbyes, "Where's Koenma?"_

"_Oh, he'll meet you back in the present," Kurama smirked. "And I think he has something to ask you, so hurry up!"_

When it was time for the other two time travelers to head home, they were reluctant to say goodbye.

Shippo was hugging Kurama, "Please don't go, Kurama!"

"I'm sorry, little kit, I have to go," Kurama told him sadly. "I have to go back to my own time; my mother will be worried about me. Maybe I can persuade Koenma to let us visit sometime."

"Really?" Shippo's once-sad eyes lit up.

"Something tells me he's going to be in a good mood for awhile," Kurama smiled. "Shall we go, Kagome?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kagome said, trying to be happy, but knowing she'd miss her friends again. The pair waved goodbye as they jumped into the well together.

"That was some adventure," Kurama said when they climbed out of the well at the Higurashi shrine. "I'd better go home, my mother's probably worried sick."

"My family too," Kagome said. "So I guess I'll see you at school?"

Kurama grabbed Kagome's arm as she turned to walk away, "Hey, Kagome…"

"Yes, Kurama?" she asked. He looked down at the floor for a minute before stealing his resolve and kissing her.

He let go after several moments, handing her a rose, "See you at school." He waved as he walked away from her. Kagome watched him walk away in a daze, before going inside to see her family. In the end, neither had anything to worry about.


End file.
